


An offer you can't refuse or...

by NellisTable



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blood and Violence, Double Agents, Eventual Plot, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Waiter Jesse McCree, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Yakuza!Hanzo, Young Jesse McCree, almost 30 years old Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada, evil Hanzo Shimada, waiter!Jesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: "Agent 3945_45, report to Commander Reyes' office. Your upcoming mission will begin in 6 hours. Your position for the following day - waiter. Good luck on your mission."Wait, what? Me and the waiter? Rather let mythical creature bite my ass. I hope some dragon didn't hear that...





	1. Don't let me hit you - prologue

The dark side of the world organization Overwatch, was called Blackwatch, and I...was part of it. Not by my own will. It was under pressure. Prison or freedom. What else would ya choose? Maybe I should have stayed in prison with others. It could be the only real freedom for me. This...playin' on heroes. I should rather say the _shadows_ of the heroes. Our small group was composed of the worst with whom I would have imagined cooperation. Resurrected ninja, who's not a human anymore, a mad scientist with an endless desire for new and drastic experiments, and my boss? It is a freak of nature.

All of them are genetically modified. Super soldier, super scientist, super ninja killer...and me? Nah...certainly there isn't any super serum for me. Well, at least I know what's waitin' for me...or not? Being super in any away has always been my childish dream, but if it involves the complete loss of humanity... only in hell.

  
Maybe I'm still alert fro them. I didn't come from an innocent region. Like all of us who ended up in the shadows of a amazing and unspoiled organization to protect mankind and omnics. That pile of scrap has never come to my taste. Seriously,"human looking" robots who se actin' like people, live with people together, making imaginary families and even societies with people? This is a bad science fiction movie...but it's also real.

What's essential to me...I am a black sheep in this herd. Not just without super capabilities or modifications, without internal benefits for the whole organization. I am only piece of weed taken from field and now set in the worse place ever, where is no escape. The way I had to go through was more than delightful. JOKE! Did I get ya? That's the first rule, don't believe and trust anthing and anyone, I say. Despite the hard training and rehearsals, the bad habits remained. Fine, fine let's go back...where was I? Yeah! How did I get here? Well, as I said at the beginning - jail or freedom. Freedom in a small cell surrounded by...not my friends, but I could trust them. Or a jail in a secret organization that is doing dirty work behind your back and with the full approval of Overwatch itself. I couldn't make a better choice.

  
And...do ya know what's even more fun? But ya can't tell anyone. Can we make a deal? Ya look like a good listener. Your life for a little secret. It's nothin' big. I believe, ya care about your life, do ya? And I care about the information I get with this inconvenient position. Deal? You will say a single word and I will run bullet through your head. Have you ever seen the human brain cracked around the room? Naaah, of course ya dind't, but I did and I'll tell you... it's so fuckin' disgustin'. At that moment I was done like scrap, but the pile of blood with an even bigger pile of cuckets...like that was just a few seconds ago...brrr. Will ya save me from that? Yeah? Hell yea! As I said, nothin' big.

Do ya remember how I talked about Rebels? How Blackwatch destroyed them with Overwatch command, and I, as the only one, the last one,  got a lucky ticket? Well...the truth is a bit somewhere else. Yes, yes. Don't squirm. Ya were not there, I was...hey! Sit your ass down!

...

Look at that blood! Fuck! Reyes gonna kick me in mah ass. Come on, silly. Why are ya tryin' to run from me? Am I not handsome enough for ya? Ya little bitch...fine! Movin' on...and we just talked so nicely.... hey, don't give me that look, or I'll hit ya onemore time.

 _Bitch_. All good? Okay...where am I-yeah!

So, Overwatch wanted us to be caught. Blackwatch assumed from that, so we served as live targets for their trainin'. The survivors were taken into prison and those lucky, haha I am so funny...I got the chance to start over again. They still have the feelin' that they have scattered us like a flock of wild ducks. But who says we weren't ready? Who says this isn't a part of a long-awaited operation? Look, maybe I look and behave like a fuckin' big brat with the worst habits and ways of treatin', but...that would be too easy. Letting break me into awful obedience. That would be no fun and it would not correspond to the plan ... omg, that's my longest word! I'll give it a shot.

Where was I ... yeah! I am terrible storyteller, sorry for that. But, I've said everythin' I could. So in brief; Deadlock is still active. Many of us are underground under lock, a few members are runnin' around the base, and I am the inconspicuous intermediary and collector of information that will be needed to destroy Overwatch through Blackwatch.

It's not easy to play on both sides. Makin' friends with your enemies and keep in touch with enemies who are in fact my only friends. Boss told me that I should keep  my friends close to my body and enemies even closer. Wait a minute... which of two was it? Reyes or Buckle? Hah, being a double agent is a hell of a chore, but the reward that is out of sight will be worth it.

...

What am I goin' to with ya, my friends? How about... _The wild hunt on ducks_?


	2. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say that bein' a double agent sucks?

And I thought I went through true hell, I was wrong. That the real hell was still waitin' for me.

,,Done! Jesse, all clear?" My mind was traditionally out.

,,What?"

,,Stop playing and concentrate! This is a serious bussiness!"

,,These are just serious things. Aren't ya tired of that?"

,,Shut your mouth and listen for god damn sake. Your role is key in this mission and mistake are unforgivable."

,,And when it'll go wrong?"

,,It will cost more that your life, but also overall functioning of our organization."

,,Okay, okay. Peace. What is it?"

Reyes hated my childish nature. Always when he was on top, I came across him. And I've always been a hard nut. _Just train, old man. Maybe ya'll get a brat once, and ya'll still remember me as well._ In brief, it was ' _the most secret mission ever'_. Each of us got a position that was important in terms of the information captured, directly in the field and with cover. The others who joined these _shadow defenders of justice_ , everythin' that went around, was important to me and depended on the protection of innocent human lives. _Blablabla_ _And what about my life? Why am I hidin' in the most unpleasant position at all?_  
,,Waiter?! Are ya kiddin' me? Why me fo' fuck sake!"

,,Genji, with his appearance, would be like a fist on eye. He will be hidden in the shadows in certain positions. Moira has a high level of expertise in genetics, so she's perfectly fitting in the research department near to the target. You, since you are special in...well nothing, maybe only in stupid words, and you can fit into the crowd. You will stand out in this position. You will use your stupid look and speech and maybe they will like you."

,,I've never done such things and stop laughin' ninja! Go hide in shadows where ya belong!"

,,I prepared for you a five-day course. you will love it. She's the beast. Be easy on her. You'll get use to it quickly. After few days you will forget that you are carrying out on mission. Farewell. Give yourself some rest. Jesse, with me."

_Fuckin' hell. Private Lessons. I'll get kick again. No! Fuck! Again, I'm gonna listen that parent crap. God, I am almost 30, come on man. I've never saw my parents, so don't act  like a potential father._ He took me to his small office, which was a bit bigger than a room for brooms. And I should know about it. I was using this little room for hidin' every mornin' warm-up. Compared to Morrison's...Strike-Commander's, Reyes's office was a real closet. Strike-Commander's room sized like three cadet rooms. Guess where all those money are...from the Ministry of Defense...

,,There is a small problem."

,,Excellent...will I get bonus?"

,,Jesse, this is no time for jokes. The situation has changed." Reyes sat on the edge of his table with hands crossed on his chest. He didn't look enthusiastic. Perhaps the situation was far worse than originally assumed. ,,Tell me, what do you know about the _Shimada_ family?"

,,Is Genji's family goin' to strike again? For him?"

,,No, for them, he's dead. Good for him...well, for us too. But that's not the case. I've got a message that in Venice, during your mission...around your position..." Reyes paused. He grimaced and dropped his eyes. And that's not good. It was a clear signal that the situation went to shit.

,,Come on boss! I'm big enough to deal with another bunch of shit. Ya hear me? Hit me with that amazin' news that literally turns my life on upside down."

,,Head of the Shimada family will have meeting with Talon management. We don't know when, neither where. Maybe you remember the name. Maybe you met with him during shootout in Hanamura..." _Do ya mean the merciless arrows that haunted me around the borders?_

,,The only thin' I remember is that Dr. Ziegler has taken two arrows out of my body. At least I think those were arrows, pretty sharp dar' things...so...maybe I'll meet a brother-killer? Well, shit, I might be honored to meet face-to-face with a man who killed a relative in a cold blood. Does Genji know about that?"

,,He must not know! Shimada has no idea Genji is alive. His existence must be kept secret, as is his brother's position. We can't afford another clash. Shimadas are the worst enemies. During the mission, we lost more than half the team. The only luck is that Genji resisted and survived."

_Niel, Rosana, Dimitrey, Molly, Bucky, Simonn, Slices, Moneta, Drue, Johaness...all of them for that fuckin' ninja dude. Him and his stupid magic dragon..._

,,Yeeeey such a lucky bastard that cyborg ninja. So we have a big brother, who became the head of the family, and he's been tradin' some sweeties with Talon. This stinks...like a hell." Reyes laughed sarcastically. It wasn't funny for me to be honest. Genji was...weird. Like totally crazy cyborg with...remnants of humanity... _I don't wanna have another Shimada to get close to my body..._

,,At least we're on the same boat. Look, simple. I'm not saying, that you are going to meet him and change some words with him. Be god upon you, it would be your end to just look at him strangely. Everything is possible, and in your case, really everything... so, please, take extra care and avoid all clash. Take advantage of the rabbit instincts, and better to know and know in a timely manner. Or rather keep your cool head ... I know, sometimes it's almost impossible-"

,,Hey!"

,,However, don't interrupt me, I'm asking you for maximum vigilance. You'll be there alone. If you'll fuck it or something will fuck up somewhere, you'll be dead before we get a warning signal. It's clear?" _It almost warmed my heart. There was someone he was afraid of here...or more about that mission, and I was just an odd pawn who played a dangerous part. Hey, wasn't that emotion? Noway!_

,,No frekin' way! Don't tell me, I just saw emotions...a human emotions. Wow. Super soldiers like ya and still have such unnecessary thing as emotions? I am shocked!" I laughed at my harsh remark with the expectation of an hit. It didn't happen. Reyes just smiled. He slowly got from the table and  went to me. I instinctively took my hat off. I didn't want to take that same risk...my hat with a few springs of my hair. _Ouch, like it was yesterday... oh, it was yesterday. No one understood the joke with jabs in the showers. It was screaming and so much fun._

,,Maybe it is, but they probably did not take all of them. Take care of yourself kid." He put his hand in my hair. Instead of an educative gesture I earned rubbing. I was hot and also I felt freeze over my back. In the meantime, Reyes went out of the office and disappeared in the labyrinth of underground corridors.

_What the hell? I don't feel well. More than that...I need to vomit. Fuck the fuck up! Why did he do this? Did he know where I have a weak spot? That bastard. I need a cigar right now!_


	3. Succubus and never ending list of souvenirs

,,Where is the end of this?!" I sighed unhappily with the three plates in my right hand and a tray with three drinks in my left hand.

,,Keep the balance! Straighten your shoulders! Concentrate! Carefully on your feet." My instructor kept me like a dog in cage for the last five days, and for five days I had to crawl with glasses, plates, bowls, trays, mugs, I had to recite the whole menu and drinks, including wine. _Why is there so much...everything?_ At least alcohol was my speciality but still... _damn it, my hands hurts._

,,Great! Now all four plates." _They're heavy as a fuck...why me again..._ ,,When you'll get back, start to serve wine. Come on! Faster. You have another four tables and they are waiting for their drinks!" _Fo' fuck sake!_

**After 8 hours**

,,Good work! Your training is over! I hope you will do great during your mission. Just a small warning. Even in joke, do _not_ try to impress anyone with your very bad Italian accent. I'm from Italy and during our speech or...trying to communicate... I wanted to vomit. Your American accent is good enough to capture not only one Italian woman, who has never heard of your disgusting ways of hygiene and clothing. I'll hand over your results to Commander Reyes. Ciao!"

,,H-Hey..." I was lying on cold ground, completely dried of juice and completely destroyed. This woman, Lucrecia, was...she wasn't a woman, she was a demon in a woman's body. She sucked out of me that made me normal. _Do I still have a soul? Didn't she suck it out, that demon bitch?  How do they call...succubus? If it doesn't work out of me, I will take the career as the professional waiter and barista. After this terror, I have a decent scrap to ruin the whole world. Haaaah, my hands will destroy me...to hell with that woman. I have to pack my stuff...and wash my apron._

After returning to my room, I directly fell into the bed, still in the apron and vest. Completely destroyed. I shared the room with other cadets; Walt, Josh and Venceslav. Those boys were fine and also they were smart. Former rejection of supporters at positions in Overwatch itself. _Boys, you're all right here. We're doin' dirty work, gettin'¨rid of the garbage that Overwatch and Jack made alone._

Walt and Josh were from the North Dakota. Twins, but each one completely different. Walt has always taken me in cubes, and Josh right back in the cards, but boys were fine. Always return the half of my deal so I've could play again. Then they started taking my underwear and hanging them in the showers. _Bastards, but I like them._

Well, Venceslav. This was a real dude. This man was spitting on Overwatch, as on name, prestige, and war. He ended up here just because he wanted to legally hold guns and his father, a prominent businessman forbade him. So he run away and now had the best results on the shooting range. But explain me something...what's wrong with his name? He said that he's from Bohemia and he's named after St. Venceslav, where the hell is Bohemia? Central Europe? With those aces I shared room and I like all of them. Unfortunately, the time has come to say goodbye for a few months. _Perhaps I'll knock them over the dice again_. Each of them wrote a list of souvenirs they wanted from Italy. _Jokers, but I should do it._

After three hours in the position of the corpse, I finally got up and packed all my belongings. _Who knows how long I'll stay there? Boss said nothing of, but sure as hell, I ain't wise from it. Especially don't forget the uniform...still have to wash it ... it will be a long night._

,,Agent McCree?"

,,Yeah, Athena?"

,,Your tomorrow's departure was scheduled at 0530. Your appointment was set at 0500. Your alarm will wake you at 0445. Please enter your cover name for use during your mission."

,,That's easy. _Joel Morricone_." I wrote my new cover name into the panel and sent it for processing.

,,Joel Morricone. 28 years old. Single. Good night and good luck on yourmission."

,,Thank ya... god, this job will kill me one day."

I couldn't sleep the whole night. Not only from the unstoppable pain and convulsions I have been exposed to for the past five days, but also from the conversation with the Reyes itself. _The head of Shimad's family. Genji said Talon offered  his father cooperation, but he refused. After a couple of weeks, they organized a funeral. Is Talon really such a big threat? And who's the leader of that killer ninja family? Genji's older brother? Who left him behind the gates of the empire? I should judge him somehow. There is nothing to their relationship ... in addition, Genji is a brute and too proud of his "inheritance" that was buried with his humanity. And his code of honor. That's really a stomach blow. Well, McCree, you need sleep. Tomorrow they'll throws ya in Italy and ya're there by yourself. The bonus, ya  will pass the information on ...twice. I need hot milk._


	4. Little long journey

I woke up about two minutes before the alarm. I didn't even know how long I slept, whether I slept at all. Boys were on a mission so I was alone in our little room. I got up and moved to the sink. I poured cold water into my hands and threw it into my face.

"Agents McCree. It's time to wake up. You have a planned mission-"

,,I'm awake...silence."

,,Good morning. A departure is scheduled for 0530."

,,Where will I fly?"

"Italy, the city of Venice. Central area - Rialto."

,,Will you tell me somethin' about that place?"

"Rialto is the central area of Venice, it has many canals and rivers with gandola's and great historical heritage where people and omnics live in harmony. However, despite the peaceful environment, Rialto is also home to Talon's headquarters."

_Fuck me. Talon right behind my ass._ I took a deep breath. In speed, I imagined the list of things that I packed. _H_ _ope I have enough ammo._

On the way to the bathroom, my mind catapulted all the catastrophic conclusions, where I ended up with my head cut off or without the limbs after a collision with one Talon leader. And what about Shimada? If they connects, it's a big fuckin' problem. _Nothin'. Stop thinkin'. Ya only need a cold shower and a fast Italian course._

,,Athena?"

"Yes, Agent McCree?"

,,Do ya have a quick Italian course in the database, more specifically Italian staff and so on? Somethin' that will help on mission."

"I'll start downloading an audio guide to an Italian conversation in areas of hospitality and common conversation."

,,Thanks a lot. At least I have somethin' to listen on the plane. "

"And also on the train."

,,Really?"

"Yes. To ensure your safety, spare transport was included. You will be transported to the airport where you will be picked up by public transport. This was proposed and planned by Commander Reyes." _So the old man took that change quite sharply. Damn! At least I'll have time to learn._

_..._

Despite my classic inconvenience, I arrived at the platform on time. Reyes, Genji and Moira were waiting for me, but I didn't arrive late. My two luggage was to laugh versus Moira's or Genji's, but I was really counting on a smaller amount of money to get something better and bigger. I hope I have secured housing...

,,For the first time..at time. I'm honored Jesse. Everyone ready? "

,,Question!" I signed up as a obedient disciple. Probably the lack of sleep has come to me, and my subconscious has been guided by "learned" ways. ,,Do I have to stay or have to arrange myself for the entire mission?"

,,Good question. Here." He threw a small GPS to me. ,,Route that will take you from the airport to Rialto. In communicator you have a coupon for public transport. Unlimited for the first two days. Little gift from me. Use it wisely. On the end of route is your sleeping place. Small flat. That's your new modest place. Treat it with respect. It wasn't a cheap affair. Your biography was sent to a chosen location. They expect you in a week. You have plenty of time to get around and explore the surroundings. Other questions?" I shook my head and threw my bag more on my shoulder.

,,You treat him as your own son. It is necessary?"

,,He's more of your dog that you send for training..."

,,You two got your instructions. Save your stupid joke for carols."

,,Pfff." Genji snapped as Moira was hiding behind her grin.

,,Okay. Good luck agents. I'll be in touch with each of you. The slightest changes or hints are immediately announced. Don't make headaches in action. Think of your lives above all. Our goal is information not spilled blood. It may come at other times. The last words of farewell?" We boarded the plane and passed our last words before the mission began.

_Hope I will return in good shape here again..._

_..._

As has been said. Each of us was sent in another location. During a three-hour flight, I was able to get through the basic vocabulary, but I didn't expect to use them. I have gone through the Rialto in detail, and the place where I can move, such as waiter. Nice place. Historic with a dose of romance and culture. Focused primarily on rich foreign clients and tourists. Perhaps the knowledge of Italian was not necessary, but ya never know when ya will be stocked with hoarseness ...

As the last of the three, I was thrown at the main train station. So rather secluded. I jumped into the crowd and checked the coupon. Everything was ready. Likewise, my fake passport, ID card and other papers. Everything on the name  _Joel Morricone._  
The train departed with delay, so I was able to buy breakfast and find my place. The place brought me to a remote coupe that had been empty. _I'm hopin' I won't have to share it with the kids or omnics..._

_What is not, it can be._

During a journey which was quite peaceful, although the stresses in the coupe were replaced by all ages, from infants to the old, all kinds of omnics, from self-charging to slowly decaying...a journey that lasted five hours cost me more than hard nerves...but again I learned a few nice words and some useful phrases...then I finally arrived at my destination.

Between the "high nobility" I was both a wanderer and a fist on eye. Jeans, checkered shirt, leather vest...I should probably go to the underground. _Bein' a fish...but they wrote in the guide that they had gandola's here. And they runs past my position. NICE! The path to culture begins. Why is my hand shakin'?_

My left wrist shaked and a video call landed. At first I thought that it was from old man. But it wasn't...

**_"Hi Jesse. Captain Amari. I've got a message that you would be staying in Venice for few months. I wish you this trip so much. Mainly, be careful of yourself. If you have time, take for me some nice photos and buy postcards. But please, don't send me anything! I always wanted to look at the ocean. Be a good boy. Report to the commander whenever something happens. Mainly enjoy it._ **

**_Thank you_ **   
**_Amari_ **

**_P.S. If you find a nice souvenir for Fareeh, I'd be very grateful."_ **

It was perhaps the only good news in the last few days. I closed the message and pulled the small GSP from my pocket. My new place was just a short walk from the Museum of Omnic Art. In a lined aisle on the top floor. It was a small room with a bed, a dining table in the corner, a kitchen unit connected to a small fridge, a hot plate, a kettle and a sink. Part of the small apartment was a smaller bathroom with a shower. I threw the luggage on my bed and moved to the balcony.

The view was splendid. Although on canals and gandolas, but peaceful. In the distance, I heard the guitar, or their cultural instrument, and the crowd of people. Beneath the balcony, a gandola with a young woman and a omnic partner. At least I've got stones to throw on... _no, no crap. This is a mission._

The sun was shining on the sky on which there was no single cloud. The wind brought me the smell of fried fish right under my nose. _Lunch time, maybe later. Perfect high noon. I can scream here, but...I have to play my part. I have five more days fo' myself, lookin' around, buy souvenirs and postcards. Where did I hide the list...and brush up my Italian tongue. Or should I leeve it? First of all, unpack, shower and satisfy hunger. That's a plan. I still have to give the signal to the old man that I am on my place._

Through a communicator which was hidden as a stylish bracelet, I sent a message in the form of a signal to leave no trace.  _Unpack, shower and lunch. And then...hunt for souvenirs. Then just work...and information huntin'._


	5. This ain't my death

,,Joel? Joel Morricone?" The Italian with a sharp accent and a sharper look looked me from head to toe. _What's wrong with him? I hope Athena sent him a photo from this year..._

,,Yeah, that's me. Surprised?" I probably didn't miss my new boss with my wisdom. He just cleaned his glasses and kept his watchful look. _Are you trying to see me up to my stomach or what?_

,,Little bit, Miguel." He handed me a right. ,,Miguel Rossinate. Nice to meet you, I'm also glad you arrived. A few adepts before you gave up without apologies and didn't show up. Today's morality...what can be done. Parla italiano?" _And here it is. I hope my memory will not disappoint me._

,,Solo un poco." He snapped in his face. _This is a clear sign of discontent._

,,Okay...it could be worse. I'will just ask...Italian, how good are you?"

,,I was learnin' it like..this last week and I'm capable of conversation. A little bit...I think." _Yeah, I think..._

,,Well...we can still count on season, so tourists will mainly welcome English. So come on, it's time to get to work. The terrace opens in an hour and I have to show you everything." Miguel was a pretty good guy. A lightly dark Italian with dark short hair and dark eyes. And he had a earring in his left ear. Small quiet silver. _S_ _ome deeper meanin'? I'll think about it, now just calm. ,,_ The season is here and I can't do it alone. There are, of course, Sixt15 and Onax-032, omnics, their job is tkaing care for reservations and tables, no more. Morty, human, in the kitchen, I'll introduce you later. Your place will be on the terrace. It's open after noon."  _Did he say noon? High noon?_ ,,During morning you'll help me her or Morty in the kitchen. We'llsee where you'll be better. Breakfasts are busy only when in  _Grand Hotel la Serenissima_  are guests of great interest, especially businessmen, artists, actors...this little thing. Head up, I hope you've certainly met up and tasted arrogant behavior...here you'll have to suffer. I'll move on to positive parts, or you'll run away. And I'll hang myself... "

,,Everything on th trust plate I say'. Cool. Don't worry, I have rich experience with arrogance. They are everywhere and I know how to deal with them. Keep the mouth shut and walk..."

,,Thank God, you are conscious. These are not just here... there are also normal guests who will be happy to talk about normal things. I asking you  for two things, keep up with all the business relationship and the customer is our master. That's all. There was a lot of pessimism. I'll give you the uniform and look at the patio and the table. "  _Hah...work is waiting for me everywhere._

**One hour later**

Ready in the red vest, white shirt and the best apron I'd ever seen. I saved my earring from being removed, but I had to sacrifice my unbreakable hay that I call my hair. As a little gift I got a rubber band and order to pull my hair down. _At least my neck won't sweat._

,,Bellissimo! This will take care of those ladies. The main thing is a smile. You will be with me during breakfast. We'll do everything in practice." I followed Miguel and watched his every step, every slightest move. It was 9 pm on the clock and the first customers arrived. His Italian was fascinating. All women were foolishly by that. Only when I brought them drinks they began to ask me. In fact, I was a little nervous and I tried to snatch something in Italian.

,,You are so cute, handsome. Don't worry, impress us with your tongue skills anytime you want." Did they try to pack me, seduce or completely sink? _Where the hell is Miguel when I need him?_   _So this is the job again...I am trying to stop._

,,What's your name sweetie?"

,,J-Joel."

,,Handome, kind and sweet. Be carefull young man, your are like a target for us." _For who? Milfs? God fuck stop it and play, you can do it!_

That was the whole morning. But actually, I really enjoyed it. It doen't happen every day when ya can enchant all the women around. Only the guys would probably hang me in a draft. Their angry expressions when their beauties didn't pay any attention to them. _But only me. Great fun._ Breakfast away. Time to get to the terrace. There were fifteen tables bwith two chairs each. _So thirty people. It's not that bad. Miguel said the terrace is so popular that only with a reservation you can get a spot_. It was mostly a romantic place for a perfect sunset session overlooking the open sea. _This hot weatherkills me...I'll have to get used to getting a lot of deodorants._ As the sun set, Miguel took me aside for a small conversation.

,,So what? Isn't that bad, is it?"

,,I have to say it's fun. I've just tasted the beginning, but I think I can do it."

,,So can I count with you until the end of the season?" _As if I had a choice. I have to stay with ya for at least a few months. Maybe I'll learn Italian very much, and then I will show Moira how I jerk I can be._

,,Certo il mio nuovo amico!"

,,Fantastico! Back to work. Evenings are extremely busy. I hope you are use to go to bed lately, the last customers leaves around midnight." He smiled at me and pushed me back to work. _If that ain't my death...i think I am immortal...help me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * parla italiano - do you speak Italian  
> solo un poco - Just a little  
> certo il mio nuovo amico - Of course my new friend! "


	6. Until I let you go, you serve me

Within three weeks, when I actually got busy and didn't stop, nothing happened at all. Nothing I should inform the two parties who were eagerly awaiting new information. During the two-week hell, during which I forgot why I actually took this terrible job, I practiced my Italian for listening, cut my hair and shaved. _It's like me five years ago...a total kid_. But I have made a huge success. Well, in terms of women. There were a couple of guys who seemed to make their dreams much prettier... _I'm a terrible person._

Although Miguel was not excited at first, he changed his mind completely after the first week. It was a week when we served about 200 people a day...my legs kept me well, hard training from the old man and Miguel encouraged words before the shift; _If you are on the end of your strength, get some coffee and you'll be able to do so three times. Everybody survived... well except for Marcel...you don't want to join the blackboard, do you?_

He knew how to encourage me every morning. I immediately had a smile on my lips. The old man could learn from him. With death in his face, he straddled the parquet with a smile and didn't show the slightest fatigue. _So he was trained, the position of the manager is definitely earned by hard work...what am I doing here?_

After three weeks of perennial struggle with tourists, we, together with Miguel and Morty, sat down on the private table after shift. The night was pleasantly warm and the air full of salt, and there was peace everywhere. Only sea noise.

,,Thanks guys! It was challenging, but now it will be better. How do you feel Joel?" There was no reason to lie. He saw it in my eyes. Fatigue, exhaustion, but...in mysterious circumstances, I enjoyed it. _I think there's somethin' wrong with me._

,,I will not lie to ya Migu, it ain't easy, but...I enjoyed it. It's a great experience for me, but good sleep would be good."

,,This is the best part of tonight. Finally, the main wave is behind us. And new reinforcements arrived, Tax-011 and Zekkta. Yes, both omnics, but they are powerful. From next week, I will list normal shifts. Short-long. One man + omnic on place, Mort and his help in the kitchen. Kithcen will start on the luch. What do you think?"

,,So, sometimes I'll sleep and go for lunch?"

,,Exactly! That doesn't mean you'll be crazy and you'll be late. The mode is running. We're just releasing that stress. I don't want to kill you Joel, I wouldn't take the risk." There was a loud laughter that didn't stop us. A possible sign of fatigue, despair, or total relaxation? I din't know, but this sounded pretty good, but...

,,So, not many people will go in?"

,,It will only be possible to handle them in three, including omnics. They have special updates and they are exactly the ones we need here. Communication with guests and supply. Are not you the supporter of omnics?" Miguel's note was not pleasant, but yes. I didn't have too good relationship with omnics. The omnic crisis can start at any time, and...who knows who's knocking a knife in the back.

,,I jus' don't know what's goin' on in the circuits. Any day, someone can reprogram them to exterminate mankind."

,,This is the argument I accept. If anything, I'll give you a fuse." He placed a small box with two buttons on the table. It could be compared to the remote control from the garage or from the television...if they didn'tt have a voice recognizer. _A little shock to those planks will ensure continuous control of their behavior? Where are we? I thought these fuses would no longer be needed. Against omnics, every fuse is small. They should not be among us...I hate them._

,,Tomorrow you start the morning, along with Taxa-011 and Six15. You don't to t worry about them. They pass on the information and drive their regime. I'll arrive tomorrow for lunch. The shift ends at 6. That's the whole week. The next week you are going in the afternoon. Don't worry. I believe you. Morty arrives for breakfast. It will be fine. Just be cool and smoothy." It will be OK. Perhaps no uninvited guests will be surprised.

,,Yeah! One more thing. At the end of next week there is a big reservation. Late in the evening. Some closed company. Again, some wealthy ones. No worries, this is happening every year. It's such a group of traders and enjoying the late atmosphere. A common event. " When Miguel is in peace, so will be me. Tomorrow solo. Time to show off my skills.

***

It was fast in the morning, but everything was like butter. The two omnics really helped me, especially when a large group arrived. _What names do they have? Taxa and Six? Well, we will see_. Traditionally, women older than me flirted with me. Mostly married or divorced. With my new vision I was probably even more attractive than at the beginning. Fortunately, every day, the customers were different. Only five of them became regular customers. Cute.

Lunch came nearer and we were almost empty. Which was quite unusual. At other times we had  problems to settle down and now? Is something wrong? The Taxa and Six had about six tables under the terrace, I had three on the terrace. _Strange. Maybe I should have asked Miguel whether this is commonplace._

I walked around all the tables and another customer passed me. He sat on the edge of the terrace with the best view of the sea. I immediately went to him. From the point of view, he was different than our usual customers. He was probably a merchant. I have to say...he was very attractive.

,,Benvenuti! How can I help you?"

,,Espresso."

,,I'll be right back!" With a smile, I left his desk, thinking of his appearance. He was really interesting to look at. He was definitely an foreigner. _I need to see him more._ When I went back to his desk, we were nearly alone on the terrace. It was strange, but it really played to my cards. I glanced at him from afar. He was very nice. A dark blue vest with a blue tie and a white shirt that had interesting two-tone sleeves. I put in front of him on a coaster with the espresso and a glass of water. Just as Miguel taught me.

,,Here you go. Enjoy." He didn't say anything. He didn't let his gaze rise from the sea. Pity...I wanted to look at his face. I turned on my heel and headed for the next table.

,,Who gave you the permission to leave?" His voice was so intense. There was something wrong with me. _What is it?_ Without a word I turned back. My heart pounded, my body was like in fire.

,,I-I...I wanted..."

,,Until I let you go, you serve me." I swallowed hard and stared at my...new master. It sounds terribly stupid, but when...finally, he looked at me and I knew immediately why I responded faster than Reyes's orders. Not only was his voice strong and full of supremacy. I was afraid to disobey him. My throat was tight, and in silence and tension I waited for another order.

,,Like a dog ..." A insidious smile appeared on his face. All I could do was smile and scratch my hair. _Maybe he is one of them._ He put cup on his lips and for a few seconds he gave me a sharp look. Finally, I took a breath. I cautiously listened to the surroundings, whether any eager table deserved my presence. The only good fortune was that I was done with most of them. Finally, I calmed down enough to see his face. I guess I'm crazy, but it's really a look-

,,You can go." I shuddered and walked away from his desk without hesitation. _That was really weird..._ I was hiding in the kitchen for a minute and trying to shake off the two-minute shock I was exposed to. I even had to rinse my face in cold water. _Don't let this...handsome gentleman play with your mind...who has heavy complexes of superiority. Man this man was really needed here...take a breath, it was just a moment of surprise. Okay...you'll have this on a plate in a few days ... that private event is coming. God._

For the rest of the day, I had a cramp in my stomach, and I couldn't get rid of that damn desperate smile every time I walked around his table. Whenever our eyes met, my frost crawled over my back, and every smile warmed at my heart. I felt the incredible need to move around him, though I tried not to be on his eyes. Only a few words were enough and I moved all day like on a minefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay...I had some exams to do ;')


	7. Do not try to disobey me

I had a very hard sleeping. I still had picture of man,who just needed few words to have me completely in his hand,  in front me. _What the hell is goin' on with me? Reyes ain't missin' here, so why was I ..._ _obedient_? From the very idea that I was a submissive and obedient servant, my stomach hurted. Though I tried to break out of anxious feelings, the desire to be closer to him continued to deepen. Only the simple idea of that tastefully dressed stranger with a pleasant accent and the unmistakable dominance in his eyes was enough. I was lost ...

The next day, I couldn't escape from the strange feeling of being someone devoted to the depth of my soul, and at the same time I had the bloody taste of killing. I was like a walking ticking bomb waiting only for my own moment. Taxa and Sixt weren't up to my rage. In the meantime, I was enjoying myself internally and trying not to attract more attention. Fortunately, the guests were reconciled and didn't expose me to unnecessary pressures. Maybe they knew I wasn't feeling well. Or it was from that disgusting heat. _Geez, I need a new shirt._ The work has driven me out. By the end of the afternoon, I finally calmed down. The shift was slowly coming to an end, and I finally forgot all my sorrows. The real help came from Miguel when he made his famous coffee "from the dead rise". It really would help corpse walk.  _Fuck me, I need that!_

,,Hey, Joel, are you all right?" _Damn...he came to me._

,,Me? Totally cool. Only the sun's probably fryin' my brain..." He didn't like my answer, but he waved his hand with a scratch on his face.

,,If something is going on, I don't want to know about it." _Thanks, that's really warm_. ,,Sorry,sorry. Taht was a joke. Now seriously. I don't want you irritated here. It doesn't do well for guests. Tell me day and solve what you need. I'm not gonna make any noise about it. Each of us has problems, and it's no one bussiness. Clear?"

,,You have my word. If anythin', I'll use your offer one day."

,,Don't use it for fun. I have a machete at home and I'm not afraid to use it." _I have a 9mm caliber revolver under my pillow, try to guess who's goin' to be faster..._ I smiled and went back to work. I cleared all the tables and prepared everything for evening shift, which was completely under Miguel's control. My shit was over. At the edge of the terrace I stretched and sighed loudly. I took off my apron and set out into the kitchen. Halfway through the stairs, Miguel shouted at me.

,,Joel! Joel wait! I have a problem here."

,,What's that?" I threw my apron over my shoulder and released the buttons on my vest.

,,One guest arrived. He settled down, and when I went to serve him, he asked for you...he wants to serve only by you.What's that suppose to mean? " Miguel didn't look enthusiastic. He shook his legs and bit his lip. I haven't seen him like that yet. He looked quite irritable. _Did the guest ask for me? Could it be...no..._

,,Do you know him? He's a foreigner. But I will tell you...wealthy. Expensive suit, expensive watch, but there can be a problem. I noticed he have a tattoo around his left wrist. He will be sharp. Joel, help me. You can earn enough money from him just like from the whole evening. Come on! Our guest, our lord, I know you are done, but do it for me." I was suddenly clear from where the wind was blowing. Miguel didn't do it to be a got waiter, he bribed him. I saw the corner of the banknote sticking out of his pocket.

,,Mig...how much?"

,,What?"

,,Another stupid answer and I'm leavin'."

,,Ghh...10 euros. Listen, anything over 20 euros, you can have it. Now please go after him and do what he says." It was a poor offer but I would use it later.

,,That plus a day or a half day off, whenever I say."

,,This is blackmailing…"

,,And ya are a sold rat..."

,,Everyone has to make some money. Okay! One day and one half day I will give you. Whenever you want. And now go and make yourself look good!" _Okay, fine...just a joke ... but I ain't in peace._ During my re-stroke, my heart punded so hard that Miguel might have heard it. It was definitely him. The same man as yesterday. And I hoped it was just a bad dream. It wasn't.  
He sat there. In the same place. His gaze rested on me only when I went back to the terrace with a stupid smile on my face. What else should I do?

,,Buona sera! Welcome back!" _Somebody kill me. I can't do it. Quiet, calm, quiet!_

,,So you came back. You made a right decision." His look was the same as yesterday. Equally vigorous and dominant. I didn't feel well. My heart pushed in my chest and my whole body was hot. Blood drifted into my face. I had only a few poor words on my tongue.

,,W-What can I do for you today?" I stammered. I tried to pretend to smile, but my mouth cracked on my face as it wanted.

,,Espresso and dessert of your choice."

,,I'll right back." For not even second I couldn't stop thinking about his order. I had to do it as quickly as possible. The last dessert I was actually hiding for myself was a chocolate mousse with a strawberry. _Fuck me... I wanted it so bad._

I brought him his order, and my knees and my hands were trembling along the way. I took a deep breath, as I carefully put it on the table. He has been looking at me the whole time. He watched me like a prey. I was filled with despair. I stepped one step back. I remembered very well how he treated me yesterday. I tried to avoid it. I tried to...obey him. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

,,Espresso and...chocolate mousse." I swallowed and watched silently as he enjoyed the dessert slowly. Every bad and worse thought appeared into my head. _Just to think that his thin lips are elsewhere...around me ... enough! No! This is too much! This will never happen! Stop it._

I didn't do it. I continued to deepen my dirty imagination until I almost reached the bottom. Almost? I was at the bottom. I let myself be absorbed in the perverse thoughts that a _man_ who was ... the exact picture of my ideas. I was desperately horny and needed to disappear. Now. Just a few minutes. Just to...calm down and relax the gripping and painful despair that was hiding in my pants.

,,You look nervous. Is something bothering you? " _If you only knew .._

,,N-nothin' serious sir. I'm just...a little bit tired." My lies didn't pass through me. He was perfectly aware that all the depressed feelings in me was only him. He knew it too well. And he went deeper.

,,The servants should not look like this while serving their lord. Unless they would ask for punishment in this way..." _Yes please...now and here please..._

,,If you think so..." That was a bad move. His eyes focused on me, and I felt the dangerous pressure inside my chest.

,,You are cheeky. No one obviously taught you how to behave properly..." I did'not want it to go that far. I felt humiliated. I felt I had made the wrong move. I didn't want to upset him... _W_ _hy do I say that? What the hell is wrong with me? Don't you dare to apologize! Do you understand?! But I have to…_

,,I-I ..." _No. You did not do anything wrong. He can't make fun of me. Not when... ,,_ P-Please excuse my behavior. Yes, I admit, I hasn't been taught to behave..." _Well, that sucks!_ Though consciousness and conscience was taking place in me, I made my apology moderate the situation. With my gesture I obviously clearly set my position. As his servant.

,,That is a lot better. Name."

,,M-My?"

,,I will not ask twice." I swallowed.

,,J-Joel. Joel Morricone." 

,,Very well, Joel, how old are you?"

,,29 years old...w-why..." I didn't finish the sentence because I felt I had no right to ask questions. "Sorry.." I looked down, hoping I didn't offend him again.

,,That is way better. There is a better look at you when you listen. " _Fuck you_. ,,Unfortunately, I do not have too much time for a soulless conversation today, so I go straight to the point." He stood up and stepped to me. Just few centimeters was needed to be close to each other. Until now, I realized he was a few centimeters less than me... but I didn't even reach his ankles. He was so close. I could look at his eyes.

,,There will be a big meeting here in two days. I want you to be present here. I do not care who will argue. That evening, you will serve me. If you will be obedient, I will reward you. If you will be a poor servant, I will punish you. Is it clear?"

How could I say anything that didn't play with him and didn't lead me into utter destruction. From his words, my knees were shaking. My mind was so broken that I wanted to fall to my knees and ask for forgiveness. I was lost. Completely, definitely.

,,I-I undertand. M-May I ask ya...your name?"

,,Be a good servant that night, and I will let you know. Now you can only dream about it. Be ready for that evening. And for me." My senses were so dull that I didn't even notice how he touched my breast pocket. ,,Do not try to disobey me at any other time. I always get what I want and you are no exception."

During his quick but beautiful leaving I couldn't let my eyes from him. It was a fascinating look. He had wide shoulders and a narrow waist and a nice bu-...eh. I escaped from the table and stood under the stairs. I kneel and draw my knees to my chin. It was my defensive mechanism that I have been holding since my early childhood. I bent over the ground and tried to recover from the shock that struck me completely. I couldn't do it. Before anyone came to me, I ran home. In my bed I found a banknote in my breast pocket. 50 euro... his order didn't exceed 10 euros...I ...I slept all night with a heavy heart and a banknote under the pillow.


End file.
